


Flying with broken wings

by Istilldontcareaboutmyname



Series: The Naruto universe does the Cha Cha Slide [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe in an Alternative Universe, And the two kids he adopts, Enter Minato, F/F, Horus gets sent into yet another dimension, Kushina and Minato a BFFs, M/M, May the gods have mercy on Konoha, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, They are not related because divine mumbo-jumbo and theauthor say so, They give eachother dating advice, Time Travel, Who adopts him into the family, Will most likely end with the wedding, and kushina, he needs help, messed up timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istilldontcareaboutmyname/pseuds/Istilldontcareaboutmyname
Summary: A weary assassin lands in another universe, into a body of a blond teenager. He tries finding his partner and the way back to his home, only to encounter tragedy. But just as things seem to look up for him, finally finding his footing, the rug is pulled from under him, again. And now, he tries to survive, plagued by his past and with no way of return.
Relationships: And kinda - Relationship, But not exactly - Relationship, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Naruto, Not exactly - Relationship, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto & Yamato | Tenzou, again - Relationship
Series: The Naruto universe does the Cha Cha Slide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712503
Kudos: 21





	1. Have you seen my partner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I come from a country where we put last names first and not after our given name, I tend to get confused by the order of things, so please, give me feedback on how should I write full names. Thank you!

Horus knew he had spent too much time with Lucifer when the first thing that comes out if his mouth when he wakes up is “ _Why the fuck am I short?_ ”. Then he freezes. His voice is squeaky as Hell. Dave would bust a nut from laughing at him.

Something white moves in his peripheral vision, and that's when he notices the older man looking at him with wide black eyes. He stops his inner monologue about height to categorize the rest of his body. Small kid, he'd already known that. Almost malnourished, dressed in head to toe orange and bloody all over.

“Who the shit am I?” He asks the guy, cringing at the sound of his voice. He really needs to change it. And his height.

“Naruto...What do you mean? Don't you remember who you are?” That brings a tidal wave of memories over him. Memories of the body he's inhabiting, of a childhood spent in an orphanage again, in a village that shunned him. Of flopping his classes in school and dreaming of becoming Hokage. A team out of his nightmares with a little avenger who would have been like Lucifer if not for the fact that he did not know teamwork for shit. Then a fox and the training with the white-haired pervert.

“Kid's dead man. I was sent here from another dimension.” And to prove his point, he drops his voice to its original deepness and elongates his limbs to what he remembers was their length when he was fourteen.

“Who the Hell are you?!”

“A god, boyo. I'm a god of the sky.” He smiles at the man, warm and welcoming, manipulating his emotions a little. He'll never forget fighting with the other gods about who would be the one to enter this dimension. They ended up drawing sticks, and Jahweh, the youngest one, had won. They were so giddy with excitement, Horus couldn't help himself to hate them. He got the angels modelled after him for this little show of fate. He watched everything that happened down there with interest until he got pulled down there by the Organization.

* * *

He stares at his reflection in the mirror. This body would have better suited Ra, not him. Sky blue eyes and blond hair that could rival the sun screamed sun god. He preferred darker hair and golden eyes, a reflection of his animal form, but he couldn't really change those things without raising suspicion. The pervert is off, drinking somewhere, and he chose to remain in the hotel room.

“I don't even need to shave yet.” He murmurs to himself as he steps into the shower, deep in his thoughts. Why was he the only person here? Cold water sprayed down onto him, and he moved to wash the blood off his chest. Lucifer was to blame for this. He moved his hands up to his arms, only to freeze.

_“I want you to survive this, Alex.” Her hair was purple and sticking to her skin from blood. Blood was running down her chin and her eyes were fading into violet from blue. She's dying. He doesn't know how, but she's slowly fading away. They were trapped and only crossing dimensions would save them._

_“No. Liz. We could get out of here. Please, let's get out of here, together.” His voice is breaking and blood is turning her clothes red._

_“No, Alex. I can't go on for much longer. But you can. Please, forgive me.” The door is being pounded on, and she looks back, startled. He has never seen her so scared and vulnerable before. He tries to stand up at the same time she lounges at him, arms circling around him. He feels her warmth on him, her weight limp in his arms as they fall into another dimension. The last thing he sees is her eyes dull violet, tears running down from them._

He moves on autopilot, finishing his shower and drying himself with an empty look on his face. He's pulling his shirt down when he breaks, falling onto the ground sobbing. He's all alone now.

* * *

He joins Jiraiya in his travels, searching for Lucifer. He knows she has to be there somewhere in this world. It's the only thing that keeps him going. The hope that he'd see his family again. It fills him up with hope every time he sees the rose-red of Sparky on a random woman, a certain flavour of chocolate that Dave went nuts for. He's ready to jump at any striped cat that crosses his path.

He builds up his old body in the meantime. He exercises like crazy, trying to regain his muscles without divine intervention. He begins learning everything Naruto failed to, quizzing the other pervert as much as he can. They are an unlikely duo, Horus charming people with ease while Jiraiya more often than not comes across as creepy. They get drunk, laughing and crying about the past. He reads everything he can get his hands on, including the Icha Icha books. Those make him laugh, reminding him of books they'd read out loud to make each other laugh.

The fox sealed inside of him is not as easy to warm up to. It trashes around like a fish caught on a hook, yelling about being the embodiment of hatred, and it reminds him of Seth. He waits until it runs out of steam before making his move. He can't summon fear like Lucifer, but turning into a humongous bird-headed version of him drives his point home just as easily. He'd need to kill entire dimensions anyway to earn that biological reaction to run away.

* * *

“What do you really look like?”

He contemplates his answer while skinning their dinner. There's no town nearby to offer them a roof over their head, so they have to prepare their own meals. And _they_ means him cooking while Jiraiya watches. He was becoming fond of this body, with the demon-fox sealed inside of him and the whisker-marks stretching over his cheeks.

“I haven't shown it to you?” He turns to the other man, the fire making his eyes look amber. He grins, as his body changes to his old form, tattoos blooming into life across his skin and hair darkening until it looks black in the night. Jiraiya gasps at him, and Horus puts down his knife to examine his hands. “I should keep my tattoos. Shame the hair has to go.”

He looks back at his companion, who looks suddenly troubled. He tilts his head to the side, eyes zoning into the deep blush taking over the white-haired mans cheeks. Oh, so that's why he's so quiet. His power runs rampant in this body more easily. And it drew in people like a flame did moths.

* * *

He feels like screaming. His throat aches and his eyes burn, but he keeps on flying. He wants to get as far away from Konoha as he can do without alerting someone of his disappearance.

His search has ended, but instead of Lucifer, he found a child. There was a kid in place of his teammate, who was barely sixteen and had no blood clinging to him. All innocence and nothing left of the darkness which made up Lucifer. He saw nothing of her in his face, angular and lacking her softness. He tried searching for the familiar violet in his dark eyes, tying to find something similar to her, but he couldn't find anything. She was gone, and he was all alone.

Horus fled after that realization, trying to leave everything behind. He was all alone again, and he wanted to be back with the gods again, to be far removed from his human past. Two voices were screaming in his head at him, relieving every single moment of being alone in the past. He just wanted Lucifer to be with him again, to be able to return to his family.

Flying had helped him calm down, to clear his mind before, but now, he felt just as uneasy. He needed to rebuild his life, again. He needed a new goal in life. Maybe fulfilling the kid's dream of becoming the Hokage. Or maybe he could open a bar. Or continue travelling. But that was in the future.

* * *

“Why are you avoiding me?” Horus freezes mid-step. He's walking around the village aimlessly, not noticing the people milling around him. He slowly turned around to face Shikamaru, sheepishly scratching his head.

“Avoiding you? Why do you think I'm doing that? I just got back from a mission.” He was only doing it to get used to the idea of Lucifer, alongside his hope of returning home, being gone.

“I don't know. But you did flee that one time and the rest are bent on saying that you're avoiding me, and it's getting really troublesome to listen to them.” One hand on his hips and the other tugging at his hair, and fuck, if that wasn't like Liz.

“Look, Shikamaru, it's a long story.” _That would maybe be too much to handle_. But he sees his eyes sharpening. Both sets of memories show them as blood-hounds when it came to mysteries, so he has to resign himself to putting his search on hold. “And knowing you, you wouldn't stop until you find out every detail of it”

He turns, starting to walk towards a sign that proclaims the house on the corner in front of them is a tea-house.

“Come on, kid. It's better to talk in an enclosed space, sitting down.”


	2. Ghosts of the Past

It's a little room, full of old ladies who fawn at him when he flashes them a smile. He strides in like he owns the place and requests somewhere private, winking at the flushed girl. They are offered a backroom, and he seals the door when their tea is served.

“I'm not really Naruto.” Short, sweet and to the point. The kid merely raises an eyebrow at him, sipping his tea quietly and with as much judgment as he can muster up. “Brat died at the beginning of their travels with Jiraiya, and I took over his body when we crash-landed in this dimension with my injured partner.”

“And how does this concern me? Do I look like your partner or did I accidentally hurt them?”

“I'm not exactly the best person to explain dimensions and crossing them. My partner could cross them with no problem at all, jumping from body to body like it was nothing. But she was injured this time, and our attackers did something that made healing impossible for her.” He stared at the table, trying to not lock eyes with the boy. “As you might have guessed, to enter a dimension we had to inhabit bodies that were similar to ours. I ended up in Naruto and Lucifer...Liz should have taken over you in some form.”

“What are you?” _As it looks like, not someone very compelling_. There was an easier way to do this. Just look him in the eye and hope Lucifer left more than just a passing shiver and some mannerisms in the boy. Push them into their head-space and into their memories.

The familiar feeling of falling into the abyss washes over him, and he offers up memories to the always changing cloud that represents Lucifer's true form. They wash over him, memories of laughter, joy, blood and hurt and the scent of gunpowder and the biting pain of a wound. Of fleeting touches, short red hair against his skin and violet eyes full of love. Of falling across dimensions with a limp body in his arms and the desperation of searching for a way home. When they are back in their reality, the kid is white-faced and wide-eyed, breathing heavily. So Horus just leans back, sipping his tea and waiting for him to calm down and process everything. “

You know I'm not her, right?” He raises an eyebrow at that question, absentmindedly blowing smoke at the ceiling.

“I know. I'm just still in my grieving period.” He leaned forward, elbows on the table and eyes glowing gold. “Are you going to freak out?”

“Maybe later. When I'm alone and no one can question me talking about being a woman. What are you going to do?”

“I'm going to look out for you as much as I can, as a starter. To not let Lucifer's legacy go to waste. Then I'm going to do as I please. I'm a god with nobody else to stop or control my movements.” They sat in silence after that, Shikamaru staring at Horus and Alex smoking.

“Are you going to get involved with me too?” The kid looked close to fainting, and Horus let out a laugh.

“Would you want me to?” Bright blush and averted eyes. Possibility of a future hook-up, after he would get over his grief.

“Maybe?” “Maybe is not 'yes', kiddo. But I'll be open to any ideas you'll get in the future.” He stood up, placing money down onto the table. “And my door will be also open if you ever need me, okay kid?” Shikamaru nodded slowly, turning back to the table to finish his tea.

* * *

He feels at home in Suna, the sun warm and the air dry against his skin. He took a deep breath, centring himself and watching his teammates wander around. He should be alongside them worrying about the missing Kazekage, but...he just couldn't bring himself too. Maybe he needed help, but who would understand?

They leave with a woman who looks at him strangely like she sees the real him, but he shrugs it off and soldiers on. They won't reach the kidnappers on time, most likely. The Akatsuki wasn't known for keeping people alive for long, and they were far away from their base. They would have needed either an earlier notice or fever people to get this done.

“Sakura.” He dropped back next to his teammate, kicking his plan into action.“There's a great possibility of us not getting there on time. You'll need to be on guard after we get there. You're going to play a crucial role. You focus on saving Gaara's life, I'll handle the rest. Understood?” He flashed her a charming smile, trying to calm her down. “I believe in you, Sakura-chan!”

* * *

The other team they meet is an eccentric one. They still can't each his old teams level of uniqueness, but they'll do for a while. They join forces and end up in front of a sealed cave. And the jounin are having the bright discussion of splitting up. In front of the enemy, who were in an unknown number and expecting them.

“I can deal with it. Step back.”

His eyes glow gold as he lets his tattoos bloom across his skin. Reaching out, he breaks the connection between the anchors and the stone in front of him, pulverizing the blockage at the same time. Shocked expressions greet him from the other side, the Akatsuki positioned strategically, awaiting them, with a limp red-head on the ground between them.

Alex might not be as good as Lucifer at recognizing parallel versions of people, but he'd grown to love the same aura in his old dimension. Dave. Gaara was this dimensions version of Blanc. And he had failed him by not being there on time. He knew of his importance to Naruto, but this changed everything. He should have cared more. He should have pushed them to move harder. Lucifer was dead, but at least Shikamaru was alive, but Gaara...he saw red. The Akatsuki remaining there were not going to live until sunset.

“Let's play a game, shall we? You run, and I'll hunt you down!”


	3. Out of the pan, into the fire

Somehow, a combination of some of Lucifer's energy sticking to him and Gaara being unstable from being freshly brought back from death had ended up combining. Golden and blue light mixed around Horus, and the next thing he knew, he was staring at a smaller blond kid who looked really similar to Naruto. His head hurt, and the ground beneath him was wiggling. _The fuck is going on?_ He turned around to survey his surroundings, finding a red-haired little girl staring up at him.

“Where the fuck am I and who the shit are you?” They blinked up at him, eyes wide, then the girl staggered and fell forward with a soft gasp. Horus lurched forward, catching her before she hit the ground. Mini-Naruto rushed towards them with a shout of Kushina. Fuck. These were the twerp's parents. Which meant...

_“Kurama?”_

_“Here. My two halves just reunited. But she needs healing.”_ Gods be damned.

“She's going to be alright kid. She's just exhausted.” His palm on her back started glowing softly, rebuilding her chakra-coils that came apart when the Kyubii fully transferred to him. “Are you here alone?” Where was the backup? Or was village security really that shitty?

“Yes. I was the first one to figure out where she was.” The kid looked awful proud for going against enemy ninja with a hostage all alone.

“And you figured you alone were enough to defeat all of these men?! What are you, twelve?” That got Minato to deflate.

“I'm sixteen.” The teen crossed his arms and pouted, light blush colouring his cheeks.

“And a brat.” He stood up, moving the redheaded girl onto his back. Minato's eyes snapped back at him, eyes widening again when he stood up to his full height. “Now, let's go back to Konoha.”

He was off before the kid could retort, going faster than any ninja could have been able too, vaguely aware that the Namikaze was shouting after him.

* * *

“I believe she belongs to you.” He deposited the still unconscious girl into the arms of the nearest ANBU he could find in the Hokage's office. Then he turned to survey the current leader of the village. Sarutobi Hiruzen, a man he had never personally met. He looked a lot younger than the memories the Uzumaki kid had provided him, but he still had a pipe in his hand.

“And I guess you want to know who I am and why am I here.”

“That would be true. Please state your intentions and your identity.” The stranger's eyes glowed golden, the remaining ANBU in the office froze, dropping down onto the ground, knocked out.

“This information is very sensitive. As you might have guessed from my appearance, I'm related to Namikaze Minato.” He told the Hokage his story again, including everything that happened during the kid's life before he took over.

“So your theory is that your teammates' powers acted up, combined, and ended up flinging you across dimensions?”

“Exactly. Given my restrictions regarding entering dimensions on my own, it would have taken an outside intervention strong enough to take me here. And given the same restrictions, I will not be able to go back to either of my dimensions, I guess I'm stuck here.” He shrugged, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it while the Hokage was thinking things through.

“Might as well put you to use then. Have you ever considered teaching?”

“I taught younger members of the Organization in espionage and information gathering, tactics and torture.” Among many others. It was easier to gain someone's trust when you had regular meeting with them.

“So, taking a genin team would be nothing new for you?”

“Nope. The chakra-aspect of things is the only problem I'll have to tackle, but it's easily done.”

“You'll have your paperwork ready by Friday. Any particular name you'd like to have?”

“I think I'll keep the Naruto. As for a last name...Let's go with Hayabusa.”

“Falcon?” Hiruzen looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and Horus lifted his shirt as response. Stretching across his upper half, a stylized falcon was opening its wings, while a mix of hieroglyphs and runes bound him and his every power to his human body.

“I'm the falcon god of the Sky. Might as well use it, since Uzumaki's taken.” That reminded him of another thing. He had grown fond of his eyes, but the hair was a whole another story. He shook his head, blond and spiky turning into loose brown waves, that he pulled back into a bun. _Thank fuck_.

“Welcome to Konoha then, Jounin Hayabusa Naruto.” They shook hands, the ANBU slowly standing back up.

“Pleasure to serve you.” He stepped back, glancing at the clock on the wall. “By the way, Namikaze Minato should be bursting through any minute now.”

Just as predicted, the door flung open, a red-faced Minato almost bowling over the ninja standing near it. Horus had to admit, the kid was cute. Feminine face and big blue eyes, with a wiry little frame that was perfect for debauching in all kinds of lace and silk-covered lingerie. Oh, how glad he was for the disappearance of the original dimension now.

“Hokage-sama!” He began, still panting when he noticed the man standing in front of the desk, smiling pleasantly down at him.

“Minato-kun, just in time! Congratulations on finding Kushina-chan so fast. She must be back home by now, sleeping her exhaustion off. And I'd like to introduce you to our newest Jounin, Hayabusa Naruto-san.” Said man bowed, and Minato found himself fighting his blush. The man looked even taller in the yellow light of the lamps. His hair was brown now, pulled back from his face, and he somehow managed to look like a god who just radiated warmth. “He'll be needing a place to stay until I can assign him housing.”


	4. Save me, I'm falling

He ended up in Minato's spare bedroom. He might have abused his powers when it came to getting the other Shinobi to go with his plans, but he was tired. All he wanted to do now, was meditate until his emotions cleared up and he could work out some solution for his situation.

_She was going limp in his arms, blood dripping down onto the pool around their feet. Her eyes were on him, pale and life flickering out of them._

_“Horus...Live, please, live for me.” Her voice was weak, hand shaking on his cheek. He opened his mouth to speak, to plead for Lucifer to stay, but her features changed. Now, instead of a dying Liz, there was a dying Shikamaru in his arms, blood running down his chin, dark eyes full of anger. “Live with what you caused. You promised to protect me! You left me to die!” Now Gaara was screaming at him. He tried to let go of them, but he was frozen, cursed to endure their yelling about their failings._

Horus felt someone shaking him when Lucifer was telling him between tears that _I love you, I loved you...I trusted you_. He woke up with a shout, bolting upright and almost hitting the other person in the head. He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name, but all he could focus on was the phantom of Lucifer staring at him from the shadows, eyes a dull violet and blood running down her face.

“Forgive me...please forgive me...please...” _keep trusting me_.

* * *

Namikaze Minato was still mulling over the days' events when he heard a shout from the second bedroom of his apartment. He grabbed a kunai, almost running into the other room. He slowly opened the door, only to see the room's occupant trashing in his bed, cover kicked onto the ground. He slowly walked over to his guest, placing the kunai down onto the nightstand, and reached out to touch the older man.

“Naruto-san?” Said man suddenly shot up, almost hitting him in the head. He was crying, staring into one of the darkened corners of the room, pleading for forgiveness. Minato was calling his name, hands hovering close to the other man's shoulders, unsure on what to do next.

“Please, forgive me...I want to protect you...” That was it, he braced himself for the other's reaction, and moved one of his hands back. Biting his lip, he slapped the foreigner. Naruto looked shocked, eyes finally focusing on the blond next to him. “...Minato?” He nodded, lowering his hand. Naruto blinked at him, raising one of his hands to his cheeks, pulling it away when he felt wet skin under it. Then, before Minato could go back to bed, he lunged at him, arms circling him. They fell off the bed, landing on the floor and almost hitting the wall.

“Promise me you're real. Promise me you're really here.” Was sobbed into his shoulders by a hysteric man, and Minato was taken aback.

“I'm here...I'm real and I'm here.” According to his memory, these were the signs of PTSD, and judging by the way the man had been pleading at the corner, the man might have lost someone close to him.

After a while, the older mans' hold weakened, and Naruto leaned back, pulling Minato up into a sitting position along with him. His hair was down, framing his face, and he looked haunted.

“I'm sorry for my outburst.” Even his voice sounded like shit.

“Did you lose someone?” Smooth, Namikaze, real smooth. Naruto let out a bitter laugh, moving his hair back from his face.

“Both of my entire families. First, we were attacked and my partner sacrificed herself to save me. Then I was trying to save another of my friends when something went wrong and I ended up here...and I can't go back anymore to neither of my families.” He froze, eyes widening. “I can never go back to my precious people. I lost everyone.” This time, Minato was hugging his distraught man, running steady hands up and down Naruto's shaking back.

* * *

Naruto looked down onto the squirming genin in front of him. A Nara girl, a civilian kid with glasses, and a miniature Kakashi-sensei were all looking at him with different levels of disdain.

“Fun-size, where is your father right now?” he asked with gritted teeth, watching the five-year-old pale.

“On a mission, Sensei.”

“On a mission? Interesting.” He muttered. The other two were shooting each other amused glances, and Naruto was inclined to give each a slap, then hunt down Hatake Sakumo and beat some sense and parental responsibility into him. Instead, he summoned a clone to explain the day's objective and turned towards to Hokage tower. “Excuse me while I go and yell at the Hokage and try to find out if I can adopt while the biological parent is alive. I'll return in two hours.”

* * *

“Hayabusa-san, what a surprise.” Horus had interrupted his meeting with Minato, who was currently reporting on said ninja's previous activity and mental status. “How can I help you today?”

“Where the fuck can I find Hatake Sakumo?” He ground out, glaring at the village leader.

“Currently, he's in Kiri, on a mission, for the foreseeable future. Did Kakashi do something?” The blond was shooting both of them worried looks, hand inching towards his weapons pouch.

“Nothing at all. He's just a five-year-old on a genin squad. Who are now allowed to legally kill!” He blew up, gesticulating wildly with his arms. “And I'd like to beat some sense into that idiot who he calls father.” The other ninja in the room all shrunk, trying to melt into the walls and the floor.

“I'm sorry, Hayabusa-san, but the boy is a genius, and would have been bored with normal education.”

“That's no fucking explanation for letting him do active duty during wartime!” Then he froze, staring into nothing. Minato recognized that look. It was the same as that night a week ago. He was seeing the ghosts of his past. “At least let me take care of him.” He told them, voice resigned.

“I'm sorry, Naruto. He's a clan kid, and he falls under a different jurisdiction.”

“Thank you, Hokage-sama.” He bowed and left the office, shoulders tense, not meeting anyone's gaze.

“Hokage-sama?” Minato asked, ready to go after the other ninja. But the Hokage shook his head, leaning back into his chair with a sigh.

“Stand down, Minato. We can't do anything for him now.”

* * *

“Sensei?” Kakashi bolted towards their real Sensei, dodging Amachi Sosuke's kunai thrown into his direction, and jumping over Nara Chihiro's kick. Said man turned towards him, trying to also tie back his hair.

“Hey there, twerps. Good to see you in one piece.” All of them rushed towards him, eyes big and curiosity coming off them in waves. “I hope you managed to do something productive while I was gone.” He clapped his hands together, smiling down at his students. “Now, let me see how far I can force you today.”


	5. And I'll love the world like I should

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have not read 'A shift in the universe', or the Notes there, this might be new. I tend to write while listening to songs, and sometimes I'll mention them This time, the first half of the fic was written to James Youngs' "I'll be good"(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scd-uNNxgrU).

Minato found the older man on the roof of his apartment building, a half-empty bottle of alcohol and radio next to him. Hayabusa had moved out of his spare bedroom two days after his arrival, and Minato had watched him drink his way through multiple bottles of alcohol and sleep with strangers almost on a nightly basis.

“Do you drink, Minato-kun?” He was addressed unexpectedly, the older man patting the concrete on his free side.

“I've never found any reason to try it.” An intoxicated shinobi was not a good shinobi, after all. His best friend, on the other hand, enjoyed sake way too much, in his opinion. But he would never stand between Kushina and her alcohol willingly. The man let out a bitter laugh, pulling his hair free from his customary bun.

“You still have your everything then.” They sat there, watching the sunset, while the soft sound of the radio filled the silence. “I'm tired of grieving for all the people I've lost. But at the same time, I fear that I'll be ripped away from this too.” He gestured towards the village below them, then took a drink from the bottle.

“I almost lost my best friend back then. I didn't think I'd be able to defeat all of them.” He confessed too, shaking his head when the other man offered him a cigarette. “I was ready to sacrifice myself for her when you appeared. Thanks to you, both of us are still here and alive.”

“Guess my timing was perfect.” They fell silent again. “That kid...I have a bad feeling about him.”

“The Hatake boy?”

“Yes. It's like watching a smaller, male version of my partner.” He looked bitterly down onto his hands, and letting out a soft sigh. “We were thrust into the world of assassins at a young age, the organization becoming our only solid rock when our biological families would eventually perish in an _accident_.” He spat out the last world like it was poisonous, snuffing out the cigarette. “Luckily, I grew up in an orphanage, but the rest of my team...I had to watch them as they broke down from the loses. Some could take it, but there were others. We couldn't get to them in time.” _They could see the will to live slowly fade away from them, and it felt like watching a recording of a car crash. They knew what was going to happen, but could not act against it. And in the end, they were the only ones who attended the funerals_. “I'm afraid of what's going to happen in his future.”

“Whatever happens, you'll be there for him.” He patted the man on the shoulder, shaking softly from the confession of the older man.

“Thank you.” The bottle was empty now, and Naruto was laying on the roof, legs dangling down the side of the building. “So Kushina-chan is not your girlfriend?”

“NO!” He sputtered, shaking his head so fast, he might have gotten whiplash. “She's trying to pursue Uchiha Mikoto.”

“The village will not survive a fight between them.” So the world he came from was not going to become true here. The song changed to something they could dance too, and Horus got an idea. He stood up, swaying lightly thanks to the booze. Minato had found him on his sixth bottle. The blond was watching him with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

“Do you dance, Minato-kun?” He extended him a hand, smiling, eyes sparkling with joy.

“I don't, usually.” The other man pouted, cheeks dark from intoxication. “But I think I can make an exception.”

Naruto lit up, pulling him up. They stumbled a little, shuffling around until Naruto had his arms around Minato, the taller man having to bend down to rest his head on the others shoulder. They swayed around slowly, Horus sometimes spinning them, softly singing along to the radio. When they were finished, Naruto did not let go of him. He pulled him closer, hands fisting the material of his uniform.

“Thank you for listening to me, Minato.”

* * *

Six months later, after Naruto's team had passed the Chuunin exam, Kakashi moved in with his former Sensei. Hatake Sakumo had committed suicide, his young son discovering the body when he wanted to present his promotion to his father.

“Everything alright?” Asked Minato, pouring Naruto a cup of tea. They were in the older man's apartment, Naruto's new charge sleeping in the second bedroom.

“I don't think I'm ready to become a father-figure to anyone.” He mumbled, head on the table, only looking up when Minato put a cup down next to him.

“You've been doing it for them for six months now. And I think you did a good job.” He also sat down, trying to collect his thoughts. He was staying over after the older Hatake's funeral, trying to help keep everything calm and sober.

“What on Earth did I do to deserve someone like you in my life?” The younger one blushed, looking away from the man still resting his head on the table.

“Dropped down onto the enemy, saving my best friend.” Naruto looked up at that, shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter.

“My memory might be hazy, but didn't we have a similar discussion already?”

“The first time I found you drunk.” After that, Minato became the Hokage's official Jounin-tracker when Naruto couldn't handle his grief well.

“Oh yeah. That's when I asked you to dance.” He nodded, trying to avoid further response by drinking his tea. “I liked it. I like that I can be myself around you.”

“Did you get a drink while I was not looking?”

“I swear I'm sober.” He drained his tea, getting up to wash it. They fell into comfortable silence, Horus moving around the kitchen and dining room while Minato sipped his tea, staring out of the window. “Do you want something to eat?”

“No, thank you. I don't feel up to eating right now.”

“Understandable.” He came back to the table, placing a hand onto the younger man's shoulder. “Wanna watch some crappy movie that we'll regret later?”

“Sure.” He'd do anything to escape from the older man's full focus.

* * *

They settled down onto his couch, Naruto reassuring him that Kakashi would be asleep until the next day. Minato picked a cheesy romantic comedy with space-ninjas and lost princesses, while Naruto shut the blinds. They sat on opposite sides, the older man resting his legs on the coffee table, while Minato pulled his up onto the couch, leaning against the armrest.

An hour into the movie, the young ANBU Captain was regretting his decision to not drink anything remotely alcoholic that night.

“I can hear the cogs turning in your head, Minato.” Absentmindedly remarked the other, eyes glued to the screen. “Ryo for thoughts?” _Fuck it_.

“I think I want to kiss you.” Horus froze. Logically, this would be wrong. This body was once biologically related to the teen next to him. But that was months ago, and the only thing standing between them was silence. So, he decided to act. Placing his feet onto the floor, he moved closer to Minato, lifting his chin up and leaning in.


	6. Maybe we'll see the sunrise

Minato closed his eyes, shaking with anticipation, only to have the older man pull himself back with a soft ' _Fuuuuck_ '.

“What's the matter?” He really didn't want a freak-out session just before his make-out one. Even if they almost ended with them hugging or dancing or other mushy shit.

“I need to tell you who I really am.” Oh, so that's why they had to stop. He looked at the other man with an amused smile and raised an eyebrow, trying hard to not burst out laughing at Naruto's sudden chivalry.

“You mean that you're actually some falcon-related god with an affinity to fire and war?"

“How did you figure that out?” His shocked expression was too much. This was the man he had ended up crushing on.

“Sparing with a Hyuga after almost every single one of your chakra-points was closed, or your predisposition to chucking flaming spears at the enemy is not exactly subtle.”

“Oh...Right.” He scratched his head in embarrassment, then stood up, bowing deeply. “I'm honoured to meet you, Namikaze Minato, I'm Horus, the sky god of leadership and war.” He straightened up, eyes sparkling with amusement. Minato inclined his head, going along with the other's theatrics.

“It's my pleasure, your godliness. Now, can we continue with our original plans?”

“Wait...are you okay with this?” He had to sigh at that. He had been waiting for this moment for months, and this was getting on his nerves.

“I've had enough time to get used to it. And besides, you don't abuse your powers that much.” _Or I just didn't notice all of it_. “Anything else you want to get off your chest?”

“I think I'm done for now. I'll show you my paintings tomorrow.” He smirked at him, then pulled him up, so they were chest-to-chest.

“What are you planning?”

“I thought you wanted a make-out.” The taller man smirked down at him, twirling them around until his back hit a wall.

“Smartass.”

“Brat.” Horus muttered into his neck, snaking his hands under his legs, lifting him until they were finally at the same eye level. Minato opened his mouth to respond, only for Horus to finally kiss him.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up on Naruto's couch, covered by a comforter and with Kakashi watching him like a hawk. There were sounds and smells coming from the kitchen and his underwear was sticking to his skin.

“Naruto-sensei! He's awake!” The kid jumped up from his perch in one of the armchairs, running into the kitchen. “Can you show us the room now?”

“Wait until after breakfast, fun-size.” Came a brawled reply, followed by what he guessed was plates being moved around. “Now, go tell him that food is ready.”

“You don't have too, Kakashi-kun.” He called back, getting up from the couch, the smell of freshly baked pastries beckoning into the kitchen. “Good morning, everyone.”

“Morning, Minato!” Naruto, adorned with a purple apron with ruffles, turned towards him, pulling a tray out of the oven.

“Good morning, Minato-san!” The boy was already sitting at the table, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

“Should I brew some coffee?” He asked, moving away from the doorway.

“Only for yourself, if you want to. I'm not a fan of it. And no, fun-size, you can't have any.”

“But Sensei!”

“No buts. Or I won't show you my studio.” _Oh right_. Naruto had begun to channel his grief into art after a long discussion with the Hokage and the Yamanaka clan head two months into his stay in the village. And his students almost immediately got curious about this new hobby of his, the youngest being the most persistent out of the three.

* * *

“Now, are you ready?” They stood against one of the orange walls of the living room, both Minato and Kakashi looking confused. Naruto just smirked, the tattoos on his arm starting to glow. He turned around, placing both palms onto the wall, and a with a ripple, a door appeared there. “This room exists only in my head, so be careful, okay?”

They nodded and stepped forward to follow Naruto, Minato feeling the kid vibrate with excitement beside him.

The room looked maze-like, full of blank, half-full canvases and finished paintings. There were large windows on one side, with soft light streaming in, but with no other scenery than the clear blue sky. He could see a pink-haired girl with green chakra around her hands in a forest, an older Jiraiya sitting by a campfire with an open scroll in his lap, a woman with blood-red hair and flaming hair turning away from a viewer and even him and Naruto dancing in front of the sunset. But the painting that drew both of their attention was the one still drying on the easel in the middle of the room.

The woman was drenched in blood, smiling sweetly down onto them. Her hair was long and curly, and her eyes were a mix of violet and blue. One of her hands was extended forward, blue sparks circling it.

“Is she Lucifer?” Minato asked, almost stepping onto a painting with a dishevelled red-headed man leaning against a brick wall.

“Yes. She's the one who saved my life by bringing me here.” Horus hooked an arm around Minato, both looking up to the woman emerging from a wall. 

“Naruto-sensei? Was she as strong as you?” Minato jumped when Kakashi spoke up next to him, making Naruto laugh.

“She was the only one of us who could travel across dimensions, Pup. And she could level entire armies with just a punch.”

“So she was like Senju Tsunade?”

“Kinda. But Lucifer didn't yell so much. If Jiraiya would have ever encountered her, we'd be holding his funeral the next day.” Both of them cringed at that, then Minato suddenly paled.

“Sensei is coming back in a couple of days. Please, Naruto, I don't want him to die.” Naruto looked down at him, confused, then smiled, dipping down to kiss him.

“Finally! I win the bet with Kushina-nee!” They broke apart at that, sharing a confused glance before Minato blanched and Naruto closed his eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh.

“Kakashi, Training Ground 7. You have fifteen minutes.” The boy saluted, turning to run away as fast as he could. “And watch the paintings!”

“Yes, Sensei!”

“He's taking the loss well,” Minato mumbled, still holding onto Naruto's arms.

“I put a seal on him so I can have him let it out in a controlled environment where no one will be able to take advantage of it.” Speaking of which, he needed to take a detour before he had Kakashi wish for the gentle embrace of unconsciousness.

“That's a smart move.”

“Don't look so shocked. And didn't you have a sudden realization that you needed to talk with Kushina-chan?” Minato pulls him down for one more kiss before disappearing, leaving behind an amused Naruto.


	7. Families of our making

“Are you sure that continuing this relationship will be ethical? And won't this compromise the future?” Naruto stared at the Hokage, thanking the rest of the gods that Minato was watching over Kakashi and his brand new charge, a four-year-old boy to whom the other kid had taken an immediate liking too.

“Yes, Hiruzen-sama. I have rewritten my genetic material, only leaving behind those responsible for the eyes. So if we decide to reproduce, there will not be any complications. Just a bunch of demigods running around and possibly destroying the village.” He shrugged, the Hokage starting to shake at the idea of those two reproducing. “And Kushina-chan is currently enamoured with the Uchiha heiress. And from the looks of it, they are not going to break up any time soon.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Sure. And I don't even have to manipulate reality for this.” Well, besides for getting blood-related children. Which he was now hell-bent on.

The Hokage opened his mouth to respond, when the door slammed open, Jiraiya sauntering in, followed by a panting Kakashi and Minato, who was also carrying a confused Tenzou.

“So you are the brat who dared to domesticate my student. Just who do you think you are?” The white-haired man glowered at him, Naruto merely raising an eyebrow at the threats.

“Sensei! Don't threaten my boyfriend.” His significant other was cute as hell when protective. “I can do it better.” Scratch that.

“But Minato-kun, at least let me fight him” So the man was always a whiner. Figures.

“Sure. I haven't had a decent opponent in a long while. No offence, Fun-size.”

* * *

The fight completely destroyed Training Ground 10, an empty clan compound and half of a smaller flea-market and threatened to spill into the Hyuuga compound. Tenzou had fallen asleep when the Toad Sage decided to use Sage mode and Naruto began to create craters with his hits. Kakashi acquired popcorn from somewhere, sharing with Minato, the Third, and Kushina, who got drawn in by the imminent chaos.

“I knew he was awesome.” She muttered, pulling out a notepad and starting to take notes.

“Trust me, I know.”

“No shit, Blondie. Awww yes, kick his ass, Naruto-nii-san!”

* * *

“Did you get that out of your system?” They are laying in Naruto's new bed, exchanging soft kisses.

“Almost completely.” The god smiles at him, running a hand down Minato's side. He had to get a bigger apartment when he got a second kid, the divinely built rooms being a bit too on-the-nose for Minato's tastes. “But at least that got him off out back's for a while.”

* * *

“NARU-NII-SAN!” A red blur ran through the streets towards the Akamichi restaurant, one of Naruto's favourite places in the village. Said blur was followed by a brown-haired kid, also yelling about his father.

Kushina collided with Naruto, both of them falling to the ground. Minato stood beside them, catching Tenzou when he also reached them. A crowd was gathering around them, and Naruto and Kushina might have been blocking the door.

“She said yes! SHE SAID YES!”

“Really?”

“Yes! She agreed! We're getting married!”

Uzumaki Kushina was convinced that Naruto was one of her lost relatives from the minute she finds out that he could hold the Nine-tailed Fox. Even since then, for the past three years, she had been an almost constant fixture in the man's apartment and life, always finding Horus when she needed advice. So they were privy to her decision to finally propose to Mikoto. They hatched a plan, Tenzou volunteering setting the stage.

“Minato-ji, does this mean that Kushina-ba-san and Mikoto-ba-san love each other a lot?” The young kid asked, looking at his aunt and dad roll around in excitement.

"That's right, Tenzou-kun."

“So why don't you marry Tou-san too?” He almost dropped the kid at that comment.


	8. Tell me it'lll be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama, bonding and a random kidnapping, full of OOCs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Anko and her team a little older, so I don't have to make up some random OCs. The two male teammates were already bad enough(Judging by the eyes of the brown-haired kid, he was a Hyuuga). Naruto/Horus also gets rid of Orochimaru, and thus most of the antagonists are gone.   
> There's also a discussion about pregnancy and marriage strewn in there.

“Your kid thinks we should marry.” Naruto froze in the open doorway of the en-suite bathroom, almost dropping his towel.

“And what do you think about that?” He asked, once his mind kicked back into action, letting Minato enjoy the view for a long while.

“Dunno. I don't feel like we're ready for that kind of commitment.” His lover nodded at that, turning to walk towards the mirror. “Don't you fucking dare shave your beard!” He jumped off the bed, rushing after Naruto to snatch the razor out of his hands.

“But Minato-chan!” The man had the audacity to pout at him. “I wanted to look presentable for tomorrow.”

“Oh, come on! The kids will not care if you have a beard or not. Just like mine will not care about how I look.”

“Fine. I'll keep the beard for now. Happy?”

“Very.” He was reaching for the towel, only to be stopped by Naruto. Now it was his turn to pout.

“Let me at least brush my teeth, love.” Minato grimaced, but stepped back, starting to unbutton his sleep-shirt. Naruto glanced at him in the mirror, raising a brow in question.

“What? I'm making things easier.” That got him an eye roll and a small chuckle.

* * *

Later, when Minato was rolling off him, spent and sweaty, Horus remembered another matter they should discuss.

“Do you ever want blood-related kids?” He ran a hand over his lower back, healing him from any damage he may have caused. Minato stilled, letting the magic wash through him, thinking about the question.

“We could use a surrogate. Or...would your seals allow it?” He turned around to face Naruto, running a hand across said seals.

“No. They bind me to this body, and I don't think I'd be able to do anything without possibly breaking off the connection. But we'll think about it, just like marriage, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

“You've got to be fucking kidding me!” Kakashi exclaimed, seeing what his newest mission was about. An Uchiha kid and a civilian-looking girl stared at him, while Minato-san was scratching his head with a nervous smile.

“Looks like they didn't have enough Genin for the teams this year's roster.”

“I'm not calling you Sensei.”

“That's acceptable. Now, would you introduce yourself?”

* * *

Elsewhere, Anko was staring at their new Sensei. Their very hot Sensei who looked like he could melt ice by just glancing at it. Even her teammates, Kida Seiho and Hyuuga Satoru were captivated by the man.

“Now, team, you are going to have one last test that will determine if you're worth being on my team.” They nodded along automatically, not really paying attention to what he was saying. “You're objective is to immobilize me for five minutes. Begin.”

* * *

“Kushinaaa”

“Don't whine, Blondie.” She hit him with a pillow, to which he raised his finger. “What got your panties in a twist?”

“We had a talk with Naruto about having kids.” He muttered into the duvet, grateful for the fact that she couldn't see his blush at that remark. He had not done his laundry on time, leaving him to wear a lacy piece of silk that was reserved for the bedroom only.

“And? He wants to spread your legs open and breed you?”

“Kushina!” He shot up, glaring at her. “That's insensitive!”

“I was only kidding, dattebane!” She crossed her arms in indignation. “But seriously, how did it go?”

“He could have changed genders if it weren't for the fact that he'd end back up with the rest of the gods. But your idea did not occur to neither of us.”

“Neither? But Aniki's such a big perv! He'd jump at the chance to see you like that!” Then she froze, eyes widening and slapping a hand onto her cheek. “Oh shit, I figured it out.”

“Huh?”

“The reason why he didn't suggest it!” She jumped up, starting to walk around the bed, Minato staring at her blankly. “He's afraid of losing you!”

“Why would he...oh” The realization dawned on him. It was no secret that Naruto had a background in medicine, so he was aware of the dangers of pregnancy. “But why the fuck would he be scared over such a thing? It's not like I'm going to die over giving birth or some shit like that.”

“Ask him that! He's the one with big issues of loss.” Kushina was barely finished with her last sentence when Minato was gone. _Shit_.

* * *

“Sensei smells like booze,” Satoru told his teammates after a gruelling night of training.

“But he never drinks.” They were standing in front of the Hyuuga compound, the sun barely peeking over the horizon.

“So something must be wrong with him,” Anko muttered, stifling a yawn. Seiho was leaning against a pole, barely awake.

“Maybe we should ask someone what happened to him.”

“His son maybe? He kinda likes me.”

“He found you while you were spying on them, didn't he?”

“Yup. And now I have a way in into his private life.” The only girl on their team beamed at Satoru, who only rolled his eyes at her response.

“The Academy still lets out at three, right?” Seiho finally piped into the conversation. The other two nodded, catching up to his barely formed plan. “So why don't we met up at the gates fifteen minutes before, and talk to the kid? And until then, let's go home and sleep.”

“Yes! That's a plan!” Anko cheered, turning to go home. “Bye guys!”

“What she said.” Satoru mumbled, waving at Seiho and entering the compound.

* * *

The plan, however, was never fulfilled. Instead, they had to stage a rescue mission when Anko never showed up at the agreed time and place. The boys had gone to investigate, and found signs of a fight right in front of her apartment complex. So, instead of talking to Tenzou, they had run off with their Sensei to find their missing teammate. Good thing they had learned how to tree-walk the night before. This was their first time out of the village, and they could barely keep up with Naruto-sensei. 

“Where are we going?”

“Towards the Valley of the End. The person who took her is trying to get out of the country. I am going to remove her from their grasp, and I want you guys to take her back towards the village as fast as you can. Understood?”

“Yes sir!”

* * *

“You won't get away with this! Sensei is going to beat your ass!” Anko told the long-haired man who took her the moment she was finally able to speak. She couldn't believe one of the Sannin would do such a thing.

“I'd like to see what your precious Sensei would do against me.” Orochimaru laughed, and fuck if that was anything but creepy.

“I'll give you a live demonstration, Snake.” Someone dropped down right in front of them, Sensei dropping down into one of the branches.

“Sensei!” She was saved!

“Leave my student alone, and I might let you live longer than the end of the war.”

“And here I thought she'd become my next apprentice...”

“Over my dead body.” He was towering over both of them, eyes glowing gold. Anko felt his hold on her weaken, and the ground was suddenly coming closer and closer.

“Got ya!” Seiho caught her, Satoru appearing beside him. Anko felt like crying from relief. They moved towards the village, screams of pain following them.

“I propose we always follow Sensei's judgment.”

“Seconded.”

“Thirded.”

* * *

Sensei turned up with a bound body, his upper body covered in blood. They stopped near a river to let him clean himself, the body held in one place with a boulder. Sensei eventually summoned a hawk, who looked like he had just been woken up.

“Tell the Hokage that his little student got taken care of. After the war, he'll become just another casualty. No one messes with one of my kids and walks away.” Then his voice softened, a warm smile appearing on his face. “And tell Minato that I'll be ready whenever he is.” The hawk nodded, taking off.

“Sensei?” He turned towards them, smile dopey.

“I think I just agreed to parenthood.” They stood frozen, for a couple of minutes, processing, after which Anko started jumping around in joy, chanting _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Naruto only laughed at her.

* * *

Minato was waiting for them at the gates, Kushina and Mikoto standing farther off. Just as they stepped through, there was a tearful blond in his arms, trying to apologize.

“I should be the one apologizing, love. I'm the one who disappeared for a week without saying anything.”

“I should be mad at you. I should hate you...but I love you too much for that. You stubborn idiot.”

“But I'm your stubborn idiot.”

“They are so romantic, I swear I can see hearts floating around,” Kushina remarked to Mikoto, both walking forward to talk with her idiot brother's team.

“I'm just wondering how long it'll take for Naruto to notice his team is gone.” Her fiance told her, bending down to talk with the kids. “Any of you need help with talking to your parents?” The boys shook their head, giving Anko a hug before going home.

“I...don't have anyone I'd need to talk with.” The girl confessed, looking at the ground, and Mikoto could feel Kushina's motherly instincts awaken.

“You can come with us if you want too. I can already hear Flower over there composing her adoption speech.” The kid lit up, eyes growing big and smile appearing on her face.

“You mean that?”

“Absolutely, 'tebane!”

* * *

“Where did they disappear?”

“The boys went home, and I think Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan just adopted Anko,” Naruto told the confused Minato, who was still holding onto him.

“Gods help us.” The blond groaned, pulling his lover towards the village. This was the first time they had talked since their fight the week before, and he was not letting the man run away again. He had confronted the man about his fear of losing him, and Naruto had not reacted well. The man had yelled at him, telling him he was acting selfish, both of them getting mad at each other. Eventually, Naruto stormed off, ending back in one of his old haunts, while Minato remained in their apartment, acting like a puppet whose strings were cut.

* * *

“Naruto-sensei? Why is Team Seven on our training ground.” Anko glared at the said team, Obito sticking his tongue out at her. Her sensei beamed down at them, Minato-san standing beside him.

“I've spoken with the Hokage, and we've decided that you're going to need more extensive training if anything similar to last time happens.”

“That still doesn't explain why we're all here, Sensei.” The Hatake kid told _their_ sensei, and Anko was going to kick his ass during training for that.

“That's because your opponents are going to be a lot stronger than anybody you've faced before, so you'll need help. And since you have already fought against us, we've decided to bring in some new faces.” He made three shadow clones, who all henged into three unknown people. Kakashi gasped, but Anko didn't know what was the big deal with them. “Meet my old teammates. The curly-haired woman is Lucifer,” Said woman bowed, flashing them a smile full of sharp teeth. “and be careful, cause she might come from any direction and level you with a hit. The red-haired lady is Sparky, and she'll toast you up in mere seconds,” The woman lit both of her hands on fire in response to that, eyes glowing gold. ”And last, but not least, Blanc. Watch out with him, since time always bends to his will.” The last clone, a man with red hair merely waved at them, looking distracted.

“You're objective is to not get caught for an hour. Use all means necessary to stop them. Spread out, and work with each other, not against. You have a fifteen-minute head-start.” Minato told them, the kids running into the forest. The clones also disappeared, no doubt scoping out the place. “Are you sure this was a good idea?”

“They needed to see what going up against opponents much stronger than them would feel like, and this was one of the best ways. Plus, this might be considered a form of closure in a way. And besides, I know they'll never be the real deal. I could never replicate them fully.” But there was something else in his voice too, something he couldn't quite place.

* * *

“I heard you brought out your old teammates.” Kushina sat down next to him on the Shodai's head, watching Naruto with worried eyes.

“Yeah...a part of me wanted them to finally meet people from my new life.” He told her, leaning back onto the stone. “To somehow get their approval and to make them see that I'm happy.”

“And? Did it help with anything?”

“It made me see how similar some of you are to them. That Minato acts just like Dave, all manners and shy behaviour that hides a spitfire. That you look like a mix of Liz and Anna. Your eyes are just a few shades darker than Lucifer's, and sometimes you act just like her. And your hair is almost the same colour as Annie's. You look like you could be their daughter.”

“And are you okay with that?”

“I..” He turned towards her, tears running down his cheeks. Reaching up, he placed a hand onto her head, ruffling her hair. “You're you, no matter how much you look or act like them. Sometimes, it hurts, but then I remember that little fact. You're the best little sister I could have asked for, and it makes everything worth it.” He was bowled over by a crying red-head before he could say anything more.

“You sentimental ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I think I should introduce all of my Ocs present in this story besides Horus because almost nobody knows about the original story they come from.   
>  First off, there's Lucifer/Liz. She's a shapeshifter with dimensional powers who became the team leader by being the most driven and ruthless one out of the whole group. Her goal was to avenge her family after they died in an 'accident' by destroying the Organization from the inside, the rest following her steps to make sure they survived their eventual loss of usefulness. Horus was her second-in-command, and her third was Blanc.  
>  Blanc/Dave was based on the White Rabbit from "Alice in Wonderland". He can control time, but tends to get stuck in his memories, 'losing time'. His family is still alive, but pretend he doesn't exist, while he hates them with a passion. He's the 'nerd' of the group, mostly working from the sidelines and acting like the weakest link. The three of them represent Space, Time and Creation and Destruction.   
>  And lastly, we have Sparky/Anna. She's the youngest one of the group, being three years younger than Horus and Lucifer. She's a phoenix, coming from a single-parent household. Her father, a workaholic who turned to alcoholism after his wife committed suicide, abused her, kicking her out when he found out about her orientation. Horus took her in, the two developing a sibling-bond.


	9. We find love in various places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, epilogue! First multichapter work I got to finish!
> 
> Also, I mixed scenes from the cannon wedding and stuff I have seen done in my country, but I tied to make it vague. But, if I get any other suggestions that would fit, I'll change it happily.

Naruto was furious. Minato's team stood in front of him, looking like they had been caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Except they well bloody all over and Kakashi was missing an eye. And according to them, they had stopped Rin's kidnapping, escaped the area as fast as they could, and followed his fellow Jounin and former student back to his location.

“I'm going to heal you guys. Then as soon as you catch your breath, you go back to the village and report to the Hokage. You'll have one of my hawks following you and a toad with you, who will notify me immediately if anything happens. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir!” They saluted him, Obito with his opposite hand since his other was broken.

“And make sure to keep an eye on each other. If you fight, you don't leave the team to skulk on your own until someone comes and strokes your ego. And if you disobey this order, you'll have both Minato and I to look forward to, along with my clones.” They all shuddered, nodding along. It took them months to figure out Lucifer could not be held in one place and that she could make her body-parts disappear, that Sparky could turn into a bird, that both women could revive themselves with no problem and that Blanc might have looked unassuming, but could also level entire training grounds in a blink of an eye.

“Good kids.” He beckoned them closer, his hands glowing golden.

* * *

“I knew this was coming, but it's still a surprise.” Minato stared at the man pacing in their living room, Tenzou waiting for them by the entrance door. They had a wedding to attend to.

“Is it going to be a hindrance today?”

“I'll try to not let it. This is their day, after all.” Naruto turned towards the door, motioning Minato to follow. “Ready, kid?”

“I've been waiting for you, Dad.” The boy beamed up at his father, grabbing onto Minato's hand. “Are you really going to become the Hokage?”

“Looks like it, son. Your old man is going to be a big man around here.”

“Like you weren't already.” Minato rolled his eyes, unable to hide his smile at the kid's enthusiasm.

“You win someone a war and they act like you're a god.”

“But you are a god.” Tenzou told him, eyes wide, the older men laughing at his childish innocence.

* * *

Kushina met them at the gates of the park they decided to hold the wedding in. She looked radiant in her black kimono, spinning around to show them every detail.

“You look wonderful, sister!” They embraced, Naruto brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

“Woooow, Kushina-ba-san! You're the prettiest!”

“Oh, you're just the sweetest!” Their son was pulled away from them by his Aunt. “But you should see Mikoto-chan too. She's the even prettier than me.” And thus, he was gone with one of the brides, trying to find the other one. They shared a look, following them in a more leisure place.

“Sensei! Minato-san!” Anko appeared in front of them, wearing a dark blue kimono with a white obi. “You're here early.”

“We're Kushina-chan's family, Anko, of course, we're going to be here early.” Minato told her, smiling softly at her.

“And I'm going to walk her down the aisle, after all.” Naruto shrugged, watching said sister entertain his son. “You look beautiful, Anko!”

“Thank you, Sensei!” She blushed, ducking her head. Then she spotted Kakashi moving around one of the vases on Hikaru's directions. The old woman looked ecstatic that her daughter was finally getting married, even though it was to the red she-devil.

* * *

“Should I tell her during the reception?” They stood under the shade of a tree, waiting for the people slowly arrive. “She would be excited for you.”

“But it's her special day. It needs to be about them.”

“It's up to you, love.” The flow of guests ebbed, and they were beginning to sit down. “I think you should go get Kushina.”

“I'll make sure she doesn't trip. Go, join the others.” He bent down, giving Minato a kiss, then walked away. The brides were getting ready in one of the houses next to the park. It was in a part of the Uchiha district, where several buildings were left empty, the owners moved away or gone.

He knocked on the door, opening it only to see Kushina pacing up and down, muttering softly to herself.

“Are you planning on bouncing?” Her hair was done up, soft touches of make-up on her face. She froze, mouth still open and eyes wide.

“Aniki?” Then he had an armful of red, patting her back reassuringly.

“There-there. I'm sure Mikoto-chan is not regretting her decision to marry you. And if you plan on running, give me a good reason and I'll turn my back.”

“You'll make me ruin my make-up...” But she pulled him closer, shoulders shaking softly. “I wish they could see me today.”

“They can. They'll always be here, with you.” He gave her one last squeeze, stepping back to look into her eyes. “Your parents must be so fucking proud of you.” She nodded, biting her lip. “Now, go freshen up, then it's time to make your dream real.”

“Yes, Sir!” She even saluted him, going wipe away her destroyed make-up.

* * *

They had a brother-sister dance during the sunset, and both of them were crying.

“You looked absolutely stunning today. I'm proud of you.” He murmured, and Kushina nodded into his shoulder.

“Thank you for being there, Alex.”

“Always."

* * *

He was staring at the Hokage monument, lit cigarette almost falling out of his hand.

“So, when are they going to start working on your face?” Mikoto walked up to him, looking devastating in a white-kimono and with a spider-lily in her hair.

“In a month or so.”

“About time. Kushina thinks Minato's pregnant.” He almost choked on his cigarette, Mikoto laughing at her reaction.

“You deserve each other.” He told her between coughs, dropping the cigarette into the ashtray he brought with him when he decided to have some alone-time.

“Thank you for helping us with all of this, and keeping her calm.”

“It's my duty as a brother. And as a friend.” She nodded, turning to watch a flushed Yamanaka Inoichi spin a laughing Kushina around on the dance floor. “What now?”

“Babies. We're going to make her dream of a big family reality.”

“And blow the Uchiha parenting-style out of the water?”

“Exactly. This new generation is going to be different. And with you in the lead, the village will be ready to step into a new era.” She smiled at him, then went to pull one of her cousins, Fugaku, onto the dance floor.

* * *

He proposed to Minato atop of the mountain, four months after the wedding. Both of them had cried, and he had to use force to finally pry the blond off him. And then there was an ecstatic Kushina banging on their door, almost bouncing off the walls.

“I'm pregnant!”

“He proposed!” Was yelled at the same time, the younger ones freezing, then starting to yell again, at the same time, a mix of “ _What? Really? Congratulations!_ ” He loved his family.


	10. Epilogue: In which Horus despairs over parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus and Minato finally start their own little family, and poor Horus is not ready for all the curve-balls Fate is throwing his way. And the rest of the gods better beware, cause he's out for revenge!

Naruto could see something was bothering Minato since Itachi's second birthday. His suspicions came back full force when said blond appeared one night at the door of his home office, looking ready to bolt.

“Yes?” He put down the trade report from Suna. The Kazekage could wait another evening.

“Do you remember that message you had Shiro tell me?” There were many messages, but after a few minutes of thinking, he remembered what Minato was talking about. He nodded, dread creeping along his senses. “I think I'm finally ready.”

“And you want to start tonight?”

“Please.” _So I won't have time to think about it and chicken out_. He wouldn't be doing any more work today.

“You are officially on medical leave for three days from now. I'll meet you in five minutes in the bedroom.” He stood up from his desk, placing the report on the 'Unfinished' pile.

“You won't run away again?”

“Promise I'll meet you in the bedroom in five minutes. I just need to make some preparations.” _Please...trust me_. Minato looked uncertain for a couple of minutes, then nodded and left.

Naruto fell back into his chair with a sigh, biting his thumb and flying through the hand-signs absentmindedly. Fukasaku appeared on the desk, looking bewildered.

“Naruto-chan?” The toad looked worried when Horus finally locked eyes with him.

“I need your help. I want you to go to Jiraiya and tell him to find's Tsunade's location. I need her back in a village, and I'm willing to bargain with her.” Fukasaku nodded, pulling out his pipe.

“Everything alright, Naruto?”

“Minato decided he wants children. And I'm not risking it.” He told the old toad, hands gripping the edge of the desk.

“Don't worry, Naruto-chan. All of us will be there to help.”

“That's all I can ask of you, Fukasaku. Could you please do it tonight?”

“I'll whip Jiraiya-chan into shape for you.” With that, the toad was gone and there was a shadow in the doorway. Kakashi was staring at him with worried eyes, hand raised to knock.

“I guess you heard that?” He summoned an onyx bowl, the inlaid emeralds sparkling faintly in the light.

“I'll keep him in the house while you talk to Tsunade-hime.”

“Thank you.” Over the years, he'd come to love the brat like a son. And moments like these, when Kakashi just understood his need to protect people, he felt like he'd succeeded in parenting.

The kid nodded, leaving for his door. Horus reached for the ink-pot on his desk, pouring it entirely in the bowl, then raised his arm above it, and cutting it, letting the blood mix in with the ink. With on last sigh and a prayer to his parents, and left the safety of his office and headed towards the bedroom, willing his hands to stop shaking.

Minato was waiting for him, sitting on the edge of the bed, and looking ready to run if Naruto decided that he was in dire need of a pub-crawl.

“You...”

“Told you I wouldn't run.” He smiled at the man, sealing the door shut behind him. “I'll need you to strip, Sunshine.”

“You'll need to paint on the seals, right?” He nodded, pulling a brush out of his clean set on the dresser.

“Do you want to see it?” Minato moved in front of the mirror as an answer, skin pale in the lamplight. Naruto also walked up to him, eyes locked into their reflection. “The child of the Yellow Flash and the Blazing General...wonder how they'll live up to our name. You might want to hold onto that mirror. It's going to hurt.”

Painting on the seals alone was not enough to hurt him. He even leaned in into the steady, warm touch on his hips, watching Horus paint them on. It was mesmerizing, just like the seals stretching over the arm holding him still.

However, when Naruto stood up and stepped behind him, placing his hands on his side, he began to feel a painful tingling. Then Horus started speaking in a language he couldn't understand, gripping him and pulling apart his pelvis. With a hiss, he fell against the man, panting slightly. He felt Naruto tense behind him, but the god continued on, running a glowing hand down his abdomen, the other between his legs, and Minato doubled over in pain.

* * *

“ _I could help you find closure. I have connections in the Underworld, powerful ones, who could help. But only for a night._ ”

* * *

Just a month shy of his son's birth, and he's still cursing the gods for this irony, Nara Shikaku spawns a daughter, and the honourable Fourth Hokage refuses to go near her, no matter what his very pregnant husband tried persuading him with. He could smell the godly interference all over this, and he swore to himself that he'd show Ra's disk so far down his throat, they'd use his ass as a spotlight.

“Love?” Minato found him cowering behind his desk, trying to calm himself. As much as he believed himself to be over his loss, this was a blow to his world. The kid was supposed to be a male. He was supposed to be a perfect copy of Shikaku with shadows of Lucifer thrown into the mix, not a little girl who would most likely befriend his son, and _oh sweet Osiris, take him now_...

“That kid was supposed to be Lucifer's version here. And she was supposed to be a boy. She was supposed to be Shika _maru_ not Shika _ko_.” His voice sounded weak, like he was nearing a breakdown. Minato sat down onto his chair, pulling him to rest against his legs.

“It's going to be alright, love. We'll get through this.”

* * *

“What did my son do now, Iruka?” The Hokage barely showed any signs of ageing, but right now, Iruka could see the world-weariness settle around him.

“Asashi-kun got into a fight today.” He told the older man, tugging at his pony-tail in nervousness. The Yondaime's oldest son was as brilliant as his parents, but somehow, he tended to act like a younger Uzumaki-Uchiha Kushina. And the woman's second son, Sasuke, was no better. The cousins were thick as thieves, both too smart for their own good, and both loving mayhem a tad too much.

“It might have been long ago, but if I remember correctly, fights were a regular occurrence during childhood.” The older man told him, starting to organize one of the many piles of paperwork on his desk. “So, what made this fight special?”

“Your son and Sasuke-kun had decided to try to bully some of their peers into becoming their slaves. One of the girls, a civilian-born, decided to slap Asashi to stop him. Then your son proposed to Sakura-chan. It all escalated from there.” The Hokage froze, placing the stack in his hands down onto the desk in a controlled manner, then looked at the instructor in front of him.

“Haruno, right?” Iruka nodded. “He spends too much time with his aunts. I'll talk to both of them, Iruka-kun, so don't worry.” The younger man visibly deflated, finally relaxing. “But don't tell Minato about this. He's in no condition to get his blood pressure up. That means all of you.” The ANBU also nodded at that. The Hokage's husband was on his fourth pregnancy, and almost everyone was walking around him on eggshells. It was a surprise baby, so almost nobody was expecting it.

“Thank you, Hokage-sama.”

“If that's all for now, Iruka-kun, you're dismissed. Have a pleasant day!”

* * *

Haruno Sakura was nervous. She had gotten into a fight the Hokage's son. She had slapped the Hokage's son. Even though he was acting like an asshole.

She heard someone knocking, the front door opening, and her parents talking to someone. Then, there was steps on the stairs, and another knock, this time on her door. She got up, steeling herself for her new fate, only to open the door for the Hokage. So her crime was severe enough for him to come deliver it in person.

“Hi there! You must be Sakura-chan, right? I'm Naruto, Asashi's old man.”

* * *

In the end, no matter how much Horus tries to work against fate, Asashi still brings home the Nara heir. He had sent the girl on so many missions to Suna or forced her to spend time with multiple males her age besides his son, but in the end, she was still drawn to his son.

Kushina laughs her ass off when Minato finally tells him why he's sulking, gasping something out about fated pairs and he just wants to seal himself away in a tomb and never come out. At least Asashi did not get her pregnant. And they do look happy together. Oh well, at least he could still scare off Konohamaru from pursuing his darling little Himiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asashi is here to replace the original 'Naruto', will Himiko is their second child, and the only daughter, who is the same age as Konohamaru. And yes, the NaruShika pairing followed us over from 'A shift in the universe'


	11. This is not a chapter, just an AN!

Due to the deadline for my Bachelor's thesis approaching, I have limited free time, so apologies in advance for shorter chapters or not posting at all. But due to the fact that I have so many ideas and I love entertaining people, you can now contact me on Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stilldontcareaboutmyname)! Ask about the plot of my fics and other things at you wish to know about, and read random snippets I come up on the fly. I'd love to share more with all of you!


End file.
